Roastmaster
Roastmaster is a former administrator and moderator of MCCP. Roastmaster debuted as an admin on the forums as a "Project Manager" (his original custom title) where he managed the first incarnation of The MCCP Roast. Due to some difficulties regarding the appointing of new administrators Roastmaster was demoted to the rank of moderator. He reprised his role as "administrator" on April 1, 2010 during his "forum takeover". He was also fired from his staff position on June 1, 2011 following Dracophile's termination from the Miniclip company. Roastmaster's actual identity has been the subject of speculation and question since the day he surfaced in the community. According to articles posted to the GatorAIDS comedy blog his name is "Robert Maestro". Biography When asked if he knew Roastmaster, Dracophile replied "I know him, yes". He generally likes to avoid questions about Roastmaster's identity, which has led forumers to speculate who he is, exactly. Roastmaster debuted on the forums as an administrator with his similarly titled Just For Fun forum The MCCP Roast, a place where users were encouraged to share lighthearted puns about other users. When it didn't work as planned, Roastmaster declared he was quitting the staff and disappeared. He was seen off and on afterward poking fun at silly threads and posters, but came back in January 2009 with his new "subforum" December 21, 2012 - DAY OF DOOOOOM which actually wasn't a forum, but instead a Rickroll. He later became the MCCP project manager moderator and oversaw Big Boards Stimulus Package, uPick, and the infamous M.A.P.'S. He occasionally popped in and posted his thoughts in various threads but usually only became active when there was a project going on. For a long while after the day he joined the staff Roastmaster had used two anti-bullying Club Penguin avatar's from Pen Rua's club of the same name for both his avatar and his profile picture as well as on the GatorAIDS forum. More recently he had changed his avatar to Stephen Colbert and elsewhere was using DeviantART trolling stamps as profile images. His posting theme and style of comedy is generally based upon the board game Crossfire . It is worth noting he also uses Crossfire imagery elsewhere such as in his column The Passion of the Roastmaster on Vital Viper's site and in his articles for GatorAIDS. April 1, 2010 Takeover For MCCP's April Fool's Day 2010 joke Roastmaster was given temporary administrative access to modify the templates of the forum and make some comical changes, inserting scripts and images hosted in his personal GatorAIDS directory. The changes included: * Changing the welcome banner to "ROASTMASTERS AWESOME FORUM OF AWESOMENESS" and including two random GIFs next to the banner. * Changing the actual name of the forum database to "ROASTMASTER'S AWESOME FORUM OF AWESOMENESS!!" * Using a modified version of the Christmas snow script to make it "snow" Crossfire game pieces. * Embedding a loop of "Fun Zone" by Weird Al Yankovic onto every single page of MCCP. * Changing admin names to hot pink and mod names to bright yellow. On April 2, 2010 the threads posted on April 1st along with a copy of the forum skin in its wacky mode were saved and archived into a subforum called "April Fools Day 2010". Life After MCCP Post-MCCP, Roastmaster became a semi-frequent columnist on GatorAIDS covering topics such as furries, Twitter, and Internet creeps. He showed his soft side on October 18th, 2011 when he used the introductory paragraph of his article 20 MORE of the Best Tweets from Horse_ebooks to briefly bring readers up to speed with Dracophile (who at the time had left the website after receiving news of the passing of a friend). He broke the silence with the phrase "Yes, it is okay to laugh again". During GatorAIDS' relaunch in December 2012 as a video game streaming website Roastmaster joined the lineup of streaming personnel. After the ownership of GatorAIDS traded hands Roastmaster's involvement with the project became unclear. To date, he has yet to make a debut on the site. Prior to GatorAIDS' relaunch, Roastmaster appeared opposite Dracophile in a commentary video of Secret of the Magic Crystal titled "Secret of the Magic Crystal: The Movie: THE GAME" . (Warning: NSFW Language) He also created a Christmas-themed video for the GatorAIDS comedy blog. Sometime in early 2013 it was announced on GatorAIDS that an in-house short series titled "Roastmaster.avi" was in production. As of November 2013 no episodes have premiered. The playlist for this series has since been deleted from the website's YouTube channel(s). Trivia *Roastmaster is said to hate Twitter. (His Twitter handle is @Roastmaster_GA) *Roastmaster's favorite board game is Crossfire. *He joined the staff on the same day he joined MCCP. *His name is allegedly Robert Maestro. *He produces videos under the label "Roastmaster Movie Co., LLC" Category:Moderators Category:Administrators Category:Staff Category:Users